youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Yesenia Miller/Stewart
Yesenia Stewart is one of the main protagonists in the movies when she was an teenager in The Future of Freddy vs Jason, Spider-Man movies and later become adult from Rio (2011). She's also the wife of Jacob Stewart, the mother of Ariel, Selena and Billy Stewart and the daughter of James and Emily Miller. She's also Freddy Krueger's emery and had a sister: Selena Miller/Voorhees. She also had an macaw bird name Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart. She died by George Wiegert in George's Revenge: The Final Battle, but came back as Melody the Hedgehog in Yesenia's Back! The Movie. She's played by Selena Gomez. Personality She's sweet, kind, honest, loyal, understanding, friendly, caring, compassionate, funny, fierce, forgiving, brave, curious, fun-loving, smart, beautiful and lovely girl. She's not afraid of Freddy Krueger and his gang. At first, she was afraid of Freddy and Spider-man's emeries until Peter show her to be brave. When she's married to Jacob, she was happy and overprotect mother for Ariel and Billy. Because she don't want her kids to get hurt or have adventure like she did when she was a teenager. She did have a great friends, finish high school, got college degrees, best photographer, love her life and tried to her best to forget the past like mother's death, her other best friend's death and her ex-boyfriend's death. Her life She was born in Springwood, Ohio with her parents and her older sister, Selena Miller. She love her life until she met Freddy Krueger and beat him 7 times. After that, Freddy came back and killed her mom for beating him. So, 15 years later, she live at New York City with her grandmother and make some friends. Then, one day, she went back to her hometown to see her widower dad, James Miller and her older sister, Selena Miller. She was having a great time until Jason Voorhees came to do Freddy's job. Hint: See it in The Future of Freddy vs Jason. Rio (2011) After 15 years, she lived with her bird, Jewel and had a great life until a women name Anna came. Then, Anna told them to go to Rio De Janeiro to save Jewel and Blu's species. At first. she said no until she decide to go with her old friends. When they came to Rio, she met Alice and Emily Campbell with their birds. After that, she and her friends went to the bird place and wait for Jacob and Blu. When she first met him, she just want to go home. During their adventures, she know that she can't fall in love after her BF, Simon Campbell died by George Wiegert in the past which she think it's Freddy or Jason kill him. That was until she know that Jacob can dance and she join him too. They almost kiss until the gangs came to get her and Jewel. At the tram, Jacob made her laugh and give her a flower. When they finally got the chain off on their birds, she was happy until Jacob decide that they had to go back where they belong. She was mad at him for leaving and they decide to never see each other. When they spilt up, she and Jewel got kidnapped by Freddy Krueger. When she got kidnapped, she was sad and miss Jacob until she saw that Jacob came to save her. At the end, she got hurt and fall until Jacob save her and told her how he feel about her. Then, she know that he love her and kiss him on the lips. After she's feeling better, she and Jacob was married 4 year later. Then, they had 3 kids: Ariel, Selena (after her sister) and Billy Stewart. Sonic X: The movie At the beginning in the story, she was fighting Freddy at Rio De Janeiro until she saw that Dr. Eggman came and brought Freddy with him. So, she and Peter follow them until they land at the water. While they're looking for Freddy, they met a 12 years old name Chris who ask them that he know a person who can help them. So, they follow him and met Chris's friends include Maria the Hedgehog. At the end, she and Peter went back home with the hurtful Freddy. Sonic 3: The New Villain in Town When she's having a great life, she saw Tails again who ask him why he came when he told her that she can come visit them. She also ask him if she can bring her family, so her family can meet them. Then, Tails told her yes. Then, she and her family went to Sonic World. Yesenia was happy to see them again and let them to meet her family. At the end, Yesenia's 12 years old daughter name Ariel give Sonic and his friends a picture of them, so they won't forget about them. Then, Yesenia and her family went back home. Her future She's married to Jacob Stewart where she met him at Rio De Janeiro and had 3 kids: Ariel, Billy and Selena Stewart. Died by George Wiegert in the future She had a great life until one day, George Wiegert kidnapped her and killed her at George's secret hideout. Before she died, she tells her old/new friends and everybody she know that she had a great life with them and always love them. Then, she died after her final word. Came back as a hedgehog She was dead for 10 years as a human, but somehow she came back to live by a evil hedgehog who look like Freddy Krueger, but a hedgehog. Yesenia came back, but not a human. A hedgehog name Melody which he name her instead her real name since he know her real name and want everybody to remember her a little. Behind the scenes *Yesenia was the only survive girl who beat Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in the past. *She was the second person who died by George Wiegert in George's Revenge: The Final Battle. *She know that Peter was Spider-man before Mary Jane. *Ever though she love Simon in the past, she loves Jacob more. *She was a brave hero girl who beat 2 villains in the past. *She's like Nancy Thompson, Alice Johnson, Erin Hardesty, Ginny Field, Gwen Stacy, Kia Waterson, Laurie Strode (except she don't have a evil brother or adopted like Laurie), Lori Campbell, Nancy Holbrook, Rennie Wickham, Tracy (except she's not rude, had sexual abuse with her father or had a temper) and Whitney Miller. *The reason is like Nancy Thompson because they're not afraid of Freddy Krueger and beat him in the past. They also died too (except Nancy died by Freddy while Yesenia died by George Wiegert). *She's like Ginny Field, Erin Hardesty, Gwen Stacy, Kia, Laurie, Lori, Nancy, Tracy and Whitney, because they're not afraid of villain at the end or middle before killed with a weapon or something. *She was the 10 people who met Sonic and his friends in Sonic X: The movie. Pictures of Yesenia Miller/Stewart Selena as Yesenia.jpg|Yesenia was a teenager George Killed Yesenia.jpg|Yesenia's death Yesenia and Jacob.jpg|Yesenia and Jacob Yesenia Miller 2.jpg|Yesenia Miller/Stewart Yesenia.jpg|Yesenia Miller Yesenia's beautiful.jpg|Yesenia was a good friend Yesenia Miller as an adult.jpg Selena Gomez 2.jpg Selena Gomez.jpg Selena and her father.jpg|Yesenia and her father, James Selena and her mom.jpg|Yesenia and her mom, Emily Selena and her sister.jpg|Yesenia (Right) and Selena (Right) as little girls Selena was holding a little boy.jpg|Yesenia and her son, Billy Selena and her grandmother.jpg|Yesenia and her grandmother, Anne Miller Selena laughs.jpg|Yesenia laughs Selena Gomez 5.jpg|Yesenia Miller/Stewart Selena's singing.jpg|Yesenia was singing Selena Gomez 3.jpg Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:Females died in the movies Category:The Miller Family Category:The Stewart Family Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Married Heroes Category:Wife Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Heroines Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason 2: Freddy's Revenge Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Singer Heroes Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost a family members Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroes who almost died Category:In love Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes who follow their heart Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Child Lover Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer